Brother, I love you
by Kayakokitty
Summary: Set in a more modern time, Sasuke tries to run from the murderer that managed to slaughter his whole family. Can he escape? Will Itachi be able to convince Sasuke he isn't crazy? ItachixSasuke. BoyxBoy. YAOI. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

For the longest time I thought I knew what true fear was. I better than anyone could recognize the pounding of my heart, the shortness of breath, the sweaty palms, and the pain that squeezes in my chest. I who didn't scare easily, was at this moment afraid for my life.

My name was Sasuke Uchiha, I was the last Uchiha. When I was still only a child my older brother whom I had loved dearly murdered our entire family.

It had started light. Only a few distant relatives and people we didn't have much contact with. Then one by one, right before my eyes, my relatives began dropping like flies.

The police hadn't known what to say. They investigated us one at a time; I being only a child wasn't given much thought. They only asked after the people in my house. I of course didn't know a thing. You would assume you would know every detail about the person you loved the most, and I thought he had no secrets that weren't whispered to me at some point or another.

When it came down to my household being the only one left we were watched around the clock. We didn't go to school or work. Food was brought to us and the police did all they could. Officers patrolled our yard night and day. I overheard a detective tell my father that by now the culprit was probably growing extremely agitated.

That was the night I woke up when I noticed I was sleeping alone. I had taken to sleeping with my brother out of fear, now he was gone and I was alone. Where had he gone? I slid out of bed and stepped lightly as I made my way out of his room and down the halls. I could hear _something _but I couldn't figure out what.

When I came a little closer I figured it out, it was the sound of gentle sobbing. I tried to be very careful not to make noise so as not to disturb them. I pushed the sliding paper screen open slightly and saw my brother's back. He was shaking and I could hear him whispering something between sobs.

"Okaasan. . .Please. . . I'm. . Sorry. ."

I felt dread curl inside the pit of my stomach; he was kneeling in a puddle of dark red. My first thought then was that _he _must be injured. I rushed a few steps into the room my voice caught halfway and I stopped.

"B-brother?"

When he heard me he became very still. He sat up straight and with every calm move he made my heart pounded faster. I put a hand on my chest sure that if I didn't my heart would beat right out. He turned to look back at me and smiled. His eyes were already dead. They were dull and lifeless. The eyes of a killer.

"Sasuke." his voice sounded so gentle and he turned to face me, I saw the knife in his hand. "You should be in bed. Aren't you tired?" He stood up and when he took the step to me I opened my mouth, everything after that happened in slow motion. When he realized what I was going to do he dropped the knife and dove for me. I took in all the air I could and he wasn't close enough to stop the high pitched scream that pierced through that awful night.

The rest as they say was history. He hadn't moved when the police broke in or tackled him to the ground. Hadn't made a sound at the three men holding him so harshly to the bloody floor. Raised no objection when an officer put an arm around me to lead me out. He had never let anyone touch me before and the thought had brought tears to my eyes.

That had been the last night I had said his name. It had started as a whisper that barely made a sound. But seeing as how he was watching me he probably read my lips. I had just gotten louder and louder. I was screaming his name out holding the man's shirt sobbing by the time I was put in a patrol car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Now I was standing in my small kitchen holding the phone as I was informed my brother had escaped. I could hear the doctor on the other end trying to get my attention. The phone slipped from my grasp and hit the floor. He escaped? How could he get out? He was in maximum security! I quickly grabbed the phone and realized how bad I was shaking. I sank to sit on the floor and pushed the phone hard to my ear to steady it.

"Are you sure? How does he just escape!" I know I sounded a little frantic and it wasn't ideal but it was better than freaking out and bolting.

"Yes , the kitchen caught fire and we had to evacuate and when we had it contained and the problem fixed he wasn't there. Everyone else was accounted for." He sounded like my reaction would decide whether or not he kept his job, then I realized it did. I took a deep breath.

"Thank you for telling me, please inform me when he is found." I hung up before I could beg him to check again. It wouldn't help if I went nuts and got shipped to a crazy hut. Wait, if I was. . . .No never mind.

I stood and put the phone on the jack. I was trying my best not to panic. He had to be walking or hitch hiking. Even doing that it would be a few days until he got here, and apparently this was a recent escape. My first plan had to to tell someone. I walked downstairs where I stored my guardian. A friend of the family Kakashi Hatake was also my teacher at school.

As I predicted he was lounging on his bed reading porn. Of course I couldn't tell from here what exactly the book was I was willing to bet the vast amount of money I had been left that it was. It was all the perv read in his spare time. I came and slumped into one of his chairs. He then glanced my way only a second before returning to the book.

"Sasuke-kun, you're shaking and paler than usual. Have you seen a ghost?" He sounded amused. Like I had some regular teenage problem!

I glared a dirty look at him. "He escaped Kakashi. He's gone." Saying it out loud made it all the more real and I couldn't hold myself up. I slumped forward in the chair. I heard Kakashi sit up and when I peeked he looked deadly.

"You mean Itachi." It wasn't a question. I knew Kakashi would protect me with his life, he was just that kind of guy. No matter how many weird stunts he pulled he was always more reliable than most. Most wouldn't peg him that way because of his looks, his platinum hair pushed off to the side in a spiked way, or the bandanna he wore covering his left eye. Even worse than that was the mask he wore _all_ the freaking time. Most would cross to the other side of the street if he started walking on their side.

Not to mention the many times I was embarrassed at school because _someone _decided to switch my textbooks with a few of his own. Or the numerous times I woke up next to a blowup doll. Or the occasions where a censor bar was needed when his 'Dates' woke up before him and came down for coffee.

It was bad but it was better than some places I was sure. Besides, I could get Kakashi back. "Yes. . . Him." I heard him stand and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. The sound of the small clicks of the number pad died away as he walked silently out of the room. There was no telling who he went to call, but I was sure it would be a helpful call.

I stood and let out a deep breath telling myself again there was no sense in going into a panic over it. I would be fine. He wouldn't dare come after me, what would be the point? He had a whole world of people out there to kill, i certainly wasn't important enough. But still. . . .I ran up the stairs to my room and rushed into my closet. No not to hide, to prepare. I fought my way through all my clothes and shoes. Why did I have to have so many? I reached the back and dropped to my knees and started to move things until I reached the carpet. After finding the slit where it had been cut I pulled it back until I was able to lift the door leading to a small crawl space. Inside was just about all I would need to keep me safe. A few things to eat in case I was stuck inside, weapons, a mini radio, not to mention that the box was water and fire proof as soon as I closed the door. It even locked from the inside.

It had been a gift of reassurance from Kakashi. I pulled out a knife and holster and put that around my ankle. I got a small gun for my pocket and a slightly bigger one for my holster. Hell I hoped I looked more like a spy than a cowboy. It was a stupid request to a god I wasn't sure was there but it was kind of important to me.

I guess I was lucky this wasn't some story, or only a special weapon could stop him. Lucky me huh? I closed up my hide-away hole and pushed a bunch of stuff on top of it.

When I emerged from my closet Kakashi was there and holding a duffel bag. "Fill it up, you're going to Iruka and Naruto's. You have ten minutes." He handed it to me and walked out. Wow . . . No gay jokes, no cocky grin or any waggle of a brow. He was really worried. I started filling my bag full of necessary stuff. Clothes and such. Naruto would have anything else I needed, us being about the same age.

Naruto was my best friend I guess you could say. I didn't have many. Naruto Uzamaki was an orphan like me; he had never known his parents and was cared for by our teacher Iruka. They balanced each other I thought. Calm and rowdy. Responsible and stupid. Yea, they were perfect together.

Kakashi says that Naruto and I should go into the modeling business. That we looked good next to each other. I guess I could see where he was coming from there. Where my hair was the darkest of ebony, Naruto had blond. My skin was pale and my eyes dark. Naruto was tanned with blue eyes. Some things weren't fair, I was stuck with all the brains and I had brawn to. Naruto sadly had to rely only on his determination. Which I also had in spades.

These thoughts were enough to keep me occupied while I packed. I sat on my bed and stared at my hands. My mind started thinking back to dangerous times. Back when things were perfect. When my parents were there to take care of me and I went to school and was just a regular kid. When if I had problems with people my brother would protect me instead of me having to fight them off. My vision became cloudy and I wiped my eyes, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and saw Naruto. He smiled his soft little smile.

"Hey Sasuke, let's go to my house." He spoke like I'd heard him speak a thousand times before; it was the voice he used on small animals and children. I stood and nodded, Naruto grabbed my bag and I took my school bag. I stood and looked over my room, noting where every item was. If it was moved, damnit I would know.

When we came down Kakashi had a bag just like mine, he was standing close to Iruka and it looked like they had been whispering. Iruka gave me that I'll-protect-you-so-have-no-fear smile. You know, the one teachers use in the midst of a crisis.

We went out and I and Naruto slid into the back of their car. He reached out and placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Oh yea, now I remember, this was why Naruto was my friend because of his heroic attitude. I smiled a real smile at him as we started down the driveway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N So this was just something that came out when I was very bored. I felt like writing but I didn't know what. Well this is what came out! It started out as an image in my head and I was going to draw it but decided 'Hey I haven't ever written SasuIta' If I get enough people telling me they want to know what happens I'll continue. ^^ All it would take is like 2 people. So go ahead. Hit that review button. You know you really want to. **

**-Kayako 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes a little sleep can do you good. But sometimes if you sleep for too long a period, or at the wrong time, you will miss something very important. This is what I came to find out when I woke up to Naruto pacing back and forth. He was going from one side of his room to the other at a growing rate, I'm sure had he had ears and a tail would be twitching furiously.

I sat up and noticed I was in his bed and recalled I had lied down when I got here because I had a roaring head ache. "What's wrong Naruto?" My voice I was glad to note didn't shake and I sounded perfectly normal. He didn't speak only clicked the T.V. on with great agitation.

When I looked it was the news and some woman was telling all about some sports event, I had started tuning out and was going to ask Naruto to just tell when her next line caught in my head. "a sighting for the mass murderer has been confirmed. Police believe to know exactly what to expect from him and will be doing everything they can to stop him. We must ask that if you see this man, do not approach him he is dangerous. Please contact the authorities' immediately. Once again, the man is very dangerous. At no cost must you confront Itachi Uchiha."

I got up and turned it off, not even waiting to see the clip of him they had from some store I was sure. I turned over with my back to the traitorous machine that had brought me such news. "Kakashi has seen this?" My voice wasn't as nice as it had been sheer minutes ago.

"Yes, while you were asleep it came on and we decided it best you had some sleep. Boy can you sleep! A full thirteen hours." He sounded almost nonchalant. I sat up and turned to him gaping.

"Are you for real? That long?" I stood up quickly, as if being in a vertical position would stop me from feeling so lazy. "You could have woken me!" I stormed to the bathroom, now that I knew I hadn't been in so long it seemed to be all I could think of. When I was done I stood in front of the mirror and washed my hands. When I looked up I caught my own eye and a shiver ran down my spine.

I looked just fucking like him. Our mouths were the same. Our hair and eyes. The difference didn't show until you reached our chests. Or I assumed I hadn't seen his in so long. Hell maybe I lucked out and he had gotten fat? Maybe some other loony had maimed him with a pair of scissors? Nah. . . . My luck wasn't that great. Besides we would have been notified and I would have danced on the streets. I pressed my hand to the glass and felt a nasty little unwanted memory slide past all my defenses and bring itself to the front of my mind.

One of me and that _person _sitting in the bathroom while he helped me into my pajamas. Of him propping me up so I could see all of me into the mirror. I remember reaching out to touch his face and then my own as I looked at us. "Look brother, we look just the same." I had said it with pride at the time, for back then my brother was still so beautiful. He had responded just like he should have I guess.

"No Sasuke, you are more precious than I could ever hope to be." He had smoothed my hair and planted a kiss on the top of my head. I was ecstatic at the time now I shuddered at having to recall such a thing. Now I thought him hideous. A monster wearing the face of an angel.

Before I left I placed my hand on the icy surface. Now when I spoke the words they were no longer filled with love and affection, but revulsion and loathing. "Look brother, we look just the same."

When I returned to Naruto's room it was empty so I went to search for him. I found him in the kitchen with our guardians. Iruka was wearing a ridiculous apron with a cupcake on the front. I have to say, it suited him. I wasn't the only one to think so; Kakashi was staring at him like he would like to attack him on the spot.

I wasn't sure exactly how, but Naruto had no idea that they were lovers. I guess that he had assumed that it was normal for his friends to bring their parent over too. Or maybe just me? But just because Naruto and I could sleep in a room together without doing something inappropriate didn't mean they could. Sometimes Naruto was dense to the point of agony on my part.

Said dolt was playing a video game and ignoring the two pervs before us. I sat next to him and leaned a little closer to watch him. Personally I didn't believe Pac-man was fun. Something about it being so simple and yet I the great Sasuke never winning got to me. Naruto had a fifty/fifty chance of winning; I had a ninety-seven/two percent chance. The odds were against me once more.

When I was about to turn and ask Kakashi what the plan was regarding He-who-will-not-be-named I found the both of them staring at us, namely, me. "What?" When I asked they both turned away Iruka like I had scorched him and Kakashi as if he had been about to do the same thing anyway. I felt my irk-level rise. "If there is something that needs to be said, now would be an ideal time."

Neither looked surprised at me, but Kakashi seemed to have grown terribly interested in his fingernails. Iruka ever the adult stepped forward. "Well you see Sasuke-kun, as you know it isn't safe for you to be alone. From now on you must have either Kakashi or me with you at all times. Furthermore until we are certain that the matter has been solved you will be having school here." He had taken some care not to say that man's name and that won a few brownie points for him. I inclined my head towards Naruto in question.

"Naruto will still go to school," Kakashi put in, "if he doesn't then people will start to suspect. That is why he will tell everyone that he doesn't know where you have gone but that when he heard and called nobody answered." He had pulled out his porn again and had drawled out this plan in the same lazy way he did everything else.

I leaned forward on my hands and bit my lip. "What about your classes?" Even if he did some things that were less than normal he was an excellent teacher. If his students suffered he wouldn't blame me but I would know it was my fault.

He didn't even look up. "I've called in a few favors and spent a little money but now I'm covered as well. Don't worry, we will keep you safe." He sounded strained. A regular person, even one that saw him often wouldn't have noticed. But to someone who had know him all their life and could see how even though he held the book his eyes stayed staring at nothing, or the subtle way his voiced seemed as if he was merely a robot, would be able to detect that Kakashi was worried. Kakashi the always calm and laid back literature teacher was worried about me.

That fact alone was enough to make me want to hide myself away from everyone. I put my head down on the counter and took a deep breath and held it. I didn't let it out until I felt Naruto's hand on my back. I exhaled and I wasn't sure how long but I tried to lose myself in thought. I wanted to think about things that didn't matter. Like the fact that I had a report due in my history class and couldn't send it in with Naruto. Or that Sakura and Ino had just gotten a new line of T-shirts for my fan club.

I even managed to think about running for class president before I remembered that I didn't want the job. Then I remembered my lamp at home was on. . . .Wait! That was not a meaningless thought! That bill would be huge! When I sat up to tell Kakashi a plate of food that smelt like heaven was sat before me. Iruka smiled and wiped his hands off. I thanked him and did my best to ignore Naruto's bad eating habits.

I also tried to tune him out before the 'ranting' started. Lately Iruka had put a hold on all ramen in the house. Apparently it just wasn't healthy, and it was beginning to be an annoyance to the man who cooked and had no one to feed it to. Ever since then I had been dragged down by his ravings of the blasted noodles. No matter what was given to him none of it was good enough.

Even now he was glowering at the man. I assumed he was doing his best to not be verbal, since this was a delicate time. I admired that, not because of the task itself, but because Naruto usually said whatever came to mind. This was hard for him I was betting.

When I finished I moved to their living room. It was nice not like mine was nice with really expensive stuff, but nice with comfortable stuff. I lounged on the couch one leg hanging off one stretched out, I put my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. If you thought about it too hard you would know I couldn't possibly be asleep. Although faking it wasn't always bad.

I listened to Naruto play his game, and losing. Then to him cursing and switching games, then to our 'Mature parental figures' having a not so quiet discussion about that apron. I was even pretty coherent when the bell rang and Naruto went to answer it, that idiot. I hadn't yet opened my eyes but from the sounds of his frantic steps and Iruka calling out, "Naruto don't!" Even through all that I was able to keep my eyes shut. I was determined.

It was the noise of the gun cocking and the door shutting in a hurried way that finally got my eyes opened. When I managed it, and oh it was a chore, I saw my worst nightmare standing before me. Clad in only a pair of dark gray sweatpants, he looked just as frightening as he had back in my memories. I felt the bottom fall out of my stomach, literally.

There wasn't a gun pointed at me but then again I didn't need it. All the self-defense classes and lessons on fighting and all I could do was gape and stare as the man that had orphaned me held a gun to my best friend's head and another aimed at the man who had cared for me and his lover. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were so round I was certain they would fall out. I sure hoped they didn't because if so I doubted anyone here could put them back.

He-who-is-still-unnamed pushed his gun in a downward angle forcing Naruto to his knees. He had his hands out and up, he looked like he was about to pass out. Hell he probably was. His other gun stayed on the only two adults. When he opened his mouth evil didn't spew out in the tangible terror I had always imagined. Only words. "Get on the floor. Now." His voice was exactly the same. Cold, soft, totally thought through.

Of course as expected they both got down as one. He watched them very carefully as he tied up Naruto and then pulled a needle out of his pocket. He stuck it in Naruto's arm and dispensed it slowly. Naruto began a struggle and was forced to be stilled. "Don't fret, it will not kill you." That bastard was still calm. I started to edge back, not smart but my instincts that said fight or flight were coming to the conclusion that he would kill me if I fought so that only left flight.

Damnit I wanted to live! So I was almost to the side of the couch that was closest to the kitchen when he noticed. "Stay where you are Sasuke." I froze as he went to Kakashi and drug him away from Iruka to tie him up. That idiot stared at me while he was being bound. Apparently I didn't get the mental message he was trying to convey because he quickly blurted, "Sasuke don't let him get to yo-" The rest was a gag as a gun was pushed right into his mouth. Mask and all were stuffed deep into him.

He didn't have to tell him to shut up. I'm sure even Naruto would have caught that. He did the same to Kakashi and gave the same shot. When he went to do the same procedure to Iruka I tried to tell my legs to move but they ignored me. So he tells me to do something and now I can't go against him? Damnit! I cursed my weakness. My head dropped to my chest and silent tears started to fall. Why should I care? He had seen me cry tons before. Besides, no one I cared for would have to know I cried. They were all unconscious on the floor by now. They wouldn't have to know. But wait . . . What was he doing then?

When my head tilted back up I had to keep looking because he was just that close. Shit, he was still perfect. He had both guns in his hands and when I glanced I saw a pile of weapons on the table. More than likely those were the ones taken from my friends when he searched them. "Do you have weapons on you?"

Why would he ask so nonchalantly? I gave him my best glare; I was so not going to let myself die without letting him see my hatred for him. "Yes."

"Take them out." He must not want his fingerprints on me I thought. Well I'd be Rock Lee's uke before I gave him the satisfaction of an easy job.

"Get them yourself." I challenged him with my glacial stare. I receded inside of myself and pretended he was just some random girl I was trying to get off my tail. Rule #1? Be a dick. I sat back and crossed my legs. This wasn't some girl though. This was, dare I say it, Itachi. My brother who betrayed me, and the rest of our family, I had to take extra care now.

"Sasuke please don't torture me like this." He seemed a little annoyed with me. Just annoyance though, not anger or sadness. What the hell was wrong with him? Plus how was I torturing him! I sat forward an insult about to roll off my tongue but it was caught there by his hands around my upper arms. I made a move to jerk away but he was to strong.

He yanked me up against him and I was almost shaking with fear. He seemed to notice and it appeared that he was smiling. Hah! That was funny! Laugh at the boy you were about to give a brutal death! I started to struggle away from him but before I got too far he pulled me up and dipped his head. I didn't believe he had actually done it the first second.

It was his lips sealed to mine that confused me but it was his tongue trying to force its way into my mouth that woke me up. I began to really fight against him, kill me sure but molest me on top of that? I didn't think so! I managed to wedge my knee in between us to push him back. I fell roughly onto the couch and it was difficult for me to breath.

"You asshole! What the fuck was that?" My chest was raising faster and faster, a testimony to how much that had affected me. It was a disgusting thought; he really was messed up in the head! "You really did lose all your damn sense!" I scuttled to the other end of the couch. He made no move to stop me, in fact he seemed frozen.

As he stood there I saw a wide range of emotion cross his face. Confusion? Rage and sorrow? Plus something else, something. . . .Softer. The guns had been thrown down when he went to grab me, can't say throwing loaded guns was safe. He looked at me and I could have sworn I saw tears there in his eyes. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. Let me explain this to you."

Explain? Which part exactly did he think he could explain away? That could fix all this? Well I wouldn't hear it. "Leave it Itachi; go back to your weasel hole." He flinched at my hateful tone and I felt like maybe I held a little bit of power. I saw him wilt and he sat heavily on the couch by me. I jumped slightly away from the sudden movement.

Itachi placed a hand beside him and leaned in my direction, he closed his eyes a minute taking a deep breath. When he opened them he seemed determined. His voice poured out of his mouth like silver and his calm exterior was really starting to piss me off. "Sasuke I know everything I'm about to say will fall on deaf ears. But I've waited too long to not say it. I regret having killed our family. I truly didn't want to do it. The decision was forced on me at best and it almost broke my heart to do such a thing. But killing them was better than the ulterior."

I was shocked. Was he really trying to feed me this bullshit? My shock turned to rage. He kills everyone and is taken far away and yet still gives me night terrors. Escapes to find me, knocks out the only people I care for then kisses me. After all that bull shit he still wanted to pull that 'I didn't want to' shit? I was about to tell him how fucked up I thought it was when he came across the couch at me.

I kicked at him but for someone who had spent all those years in a facility he was in pretty good shape. He had me pinned down and he tried placing the hand that didn't have mine above my head, over my mouth. I bit him. Hard. I tasted a sweetly thick coppery taste in my mouth. My older brother hissed at the pain. He yanked his hand back and gave me a confused look. He almost sounded as if he was in a state of disbelief.

"Sasuke, you've turned slightly violent?" He formed it as if in question as to how it happened. I was appalled to be called such. You know, since he was trying to molest me and all. Sue me if I felt entitled. I bucked beneath him trying to shake him off. "Sasuke!"

His tone was what stopped me from continuing my attempts at freedom. I froze beneath him and felt totally helpless. He was looking down at me as if he had expected better. I was slightly ashamed now for acting so.. . . . . . . Wait! This wasn't my fault. I rationalized it in my mind the best I could. He was trying to rape me, and possibly kill me. For no real reason. Because the other option was worse? What could be worse? He could die, but I didn't really see much wrong with that.

"Please stop fighting like that Sasuke. It hurts my feelings." He ran his bloodied hand down over my hair, smoothing it out. It was gross, that hand had blood on it. He smiled when I was able to force myself to not vomit at his touch or possibly bite him again. "Good now let me tell you what I've gone through to keep you safe."

He settled himself on my hips and looked down at me. I was in such a vulnerable position and it scared the hell outta me but god damn it if I would pass up the opportunity to see what sick shit was in his head. What awful reason he could have for slaughtering our family. He put his injured hand by my head and leaned himself down to my level.

"Listen carefully little brother; I may not have time to explain it all." He whispered this in my ear and I felt his tongue slip out and run over the shell of my ear. I shuddered before gasping at the unexpected sensation. "All I did I did for the most important thing in the world to me."

I was hesitant to ask but I did anyway. "What's that?" my question floated between us and seemed to linger before he spoke the one word answer that left me reeling in shock. It had been a subtle hint before but to hear him admit it? Too much.

_**A/N- Well here ya' go, chapter 2. Sorry if it wasn't posted fast enough. I'll have more when I can figure out where exactly I'm trying to take these guys. *Nervous laughter* If anyone has any suggestions that you think might make the story better don't hesitate to point it out. Constructive criticism is a valuable thing. Plus remember to review or I'll make sure to go ninja on you! I'll do it too! **_


End file.
